


A Morning in Dragonstone

by fire_n_blood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Rhaegar would not approve, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_n_blood/pseuds/fire_n_blood
Summary: AU where Rhaenys lives and Jon and Rhaenys love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I decided to write this since there are a lacking of Jon/Rhaenys fics.

Jon slowly opened his eyes and reached to the other side of his bed to see if she was still there, to see if what had happened last night was real. They had finally decided to consummate their relationship.

Her back was towards him, lying on her arm, sleeping with her raven hair cascading over her back. He shifted to his side, pulling her towards his chest. The night before had been exhausting, they had spent almost the whole night fucking, trying all positions they could before they collapsing in fatigue.

Father had sent them to Dragonstone to tidy up the castle for Aegon and Margaery’s arrival from Pentos. They had been traveling the Free Cities for six moons, celebrating their wedding.

Rhaenys laid her hand over his heart, pressing her lips to his shoulder. She snuggled into his neck, laying her leg over his body, sighing in contentment.

"I’m sorry, I woke you up, Rhae," he said, softly then kissing her forehead. Jon looked over at the window, it was still dark and gloomy, slightly drizzling.

_We still have time to fuck before we have to go back and pretend nothing happened._

He tightened his grip on Rhaenys, breathing in her scent, she smelt sweet and tangy, like the blood oranges from Dorne.

Drowsy yet mischievous purple eyes looked up at him, "I’ll forgive you if you do that thing with your tongue again," she whispered. Jon looked down at Rhaenys, smirking.

 _Barely woken up and already wants to fuck_.

He grabbed her face, kissing her on the lips, sucking her bottom lip saying, "As you command, my princess."

Jon rolled on top of her, kissing her jawline, planting hot, wet kisses down to her neck. He nibbled on the skin where her jaw connects with her neck, finding her sweet spot, earning a moan from her.

"No love bites, Jon," she breathed out, "We can’t have our royal sire inquiring about love bites, can we now?"

He groaned at her answer, wanting to leave a mark on her body, but nodded, understanding her.

King Rhaegar was determined to put an end to the incestuous marriages between Targaryens. He feared that his kin would inherit his father’s madness. But Jon always thought that, perhaps, it wouldn’t be inherited through him and Rhaenys as they were half-siblings instead of full-blooded.

Rhaenys grabbed his face, pressing her plush lips to his again. Jon opened his mouth, letting her tongue enter his mouth. Her lips were so sweet and soft. He loved kissing her, she would always make sure his lips were red and swollen when they finished, only feeling satisfied with how bruised she left his lips.

Rhaenys grabbed a hold of his dark locks, pulling gently as she started sucking on his tongue. He grasped a hold of her long legs, wrapping them around his waist, running his calloused hands down her smooth sun-kissed legs. Needing to feel some friction, he rutted his stirring cock on the inside of her thigh, groaning when he felt his desire gathering in his loins.

He pulled back from Rhaenys’ lips, looking down at her breathing hard. Her pupils were dilated, her lips pink and pump, bruised from his kisses.

"I love you," he confessed while caressing her cheek.

He had started developing feelings towards her when he was four and ten. They had been at a tourney, celebrating the marriage between Prince Viserys and Princess Arianne, when some squires from the Vale called him ‘the Bastard Prince’ although he was legitimized in court.

Rhaenys was near him when that happened, his sister threatening to have their heads decorate spikes in King’s Landing if they said that again. Growing up, he would always hear people whispering behind his back: calling him a bastard, that he was the reason for the thousands of deaths during the war or even worse, that he was at fault for the death of his lady mother, Lyanna, and her family.

Queen Elia would always make sure that he felt loved though, "Don’t listen to them, my pup," she would always say gently, "They’re just envious they’re not loved like you are." Queen Elia had always treated him warmly and he loved her for that.

"And I love you, my wolf," she looked at him, affectionately. She brought her thumb, brushing it across his pink lips. Taking her index finger, she trailed down from his chin, moving it vertically down his chest to the trail of hair above his cock.

He cried out in pleasure as she grabbed his cock, rubbing it between the wet slits of her cunt. Jon laid on her shoulder trying to muffle his groans, too scared that the kingsguards might hear them.

Even worse, those nosy maids who would likely tell anyone for some few silvers. He would not have people speaking dishonourably about his sister. He removed his head from her shoulder, moving to her round, firm breasts, taking a brown nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking while making sure not to neglect the other.

 _I_ _fucking love your tits, Nys_.

"I want this," she squirmed beneath him, bucking her hips upwards, "Give me what I want, _brother_ ," she murmured in her Dornish drawl, stroking his cock and running her thumb over the tip of his erection.

 _Damn her_.

She knew calling him brother in bed caused him to become more aroused and she made sure to always use it: just to tease him.

With the blood of the First Men flowing through his veins, he should have been disgusted with siblings laying together, but he couldn’t help to feel this way around his sister.

_It’s my Targaryen blood._

He would always try to justify it by blaming it on his father’s blood. He’d come up with any excuse just so he could be wrapped around Rhaenys’ arms and have her to be his until their last breath. 

 _Old gods and the new, forgive me for desiring my sister_. Jon shook those thoughts out of his head and moved down her body, leaving wet bite marks down her belly, stopping above her mound.

"I will Rhaenys," he looked up at her, putting his body weight on her to hold her still, "Be patient."

He felt her giggle, "I am a dragon," she professed, "A dragon takes what they want when they want."

He looked up at her again, arching an eyebrow and said, "Is that so, princess?" He pressed a finger to her swollen nub and circled his finger on it, rubbing slowly to tease her. She was soaking for him and he couldn’t wait to sink his cock in.

"Perhaps I should show _this_ dragon how to be humble and a bit more patient...?"

"Jon, please!" she squirmed, rocking her hips towards his face. "Don’t be cruel like that, _brother_."

Jon took his hands, placing them on her hips to keep in her place. "If you move again, I won’t fuck you hard, sweet sister." She whimpered and nodded, pouting her lips.

_Gods, I love you._

Jon began by working on her inner thighs, biting and sucking, leaving bruised love bites. Certainly, no one would look for love bites there. Jon grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his head. He took a finger, letting it slip inside, curling it around, before adding another and another. She was already so wet and ready for him, he could hear her whine and shriek because of his touch.

Desire increased in his loins so decided to grab his cock and stroke it while pleasuring Rhaenys. He removed his fingers from inside her, spreading her cunt lips, his tongue sucking gently on her swollen nub.

Rhaenys hissed in pleasure, rolling her hips on the bed, whimpering his name out. He felt her grab his head, pressing it closer towards her sex, grinding her hips on his face. He let go of his cock and reached to grab a tit, pinching and twisting her right nipple between his thumb and index finger.

" _Jon_...," she sobbed, "Please, _please_ , I want you." Jon removed his face from between her legs, giving her a last lick before grabbing her by the waist and laying her in the middle of the bed. He took a hold of his cock and pleasured himself by dipping the tip between her wet slits, only pressing, sliding vertically but never entering.

Rhaenys let out a moan, pinching her nipples to intensify her pleasure. "Please," she asked, breathless. Jon grabbed her hip and gave her a slap on her ass.

"Sweet sister, beg more," he said, panting softly.

He looked at her, his lower face covered in her wetness and saw how perfect she looked to her: pupils blown, a hand on her breast, twisting her nipple, mouth agape and her legs spread wide with her cunt slick with need. Her other free hand was caressing his stomach, trailing her hand up and down, occasionally tugging on his nipple.

Jon closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure. _I could die happy right now_.

"Jon, my wolf," she looked at him, knowing what he wanted to hear, "Fuck me hard, brother. Let the wolf out. Tame the dragon, my love." He groaned, gripping her hips, sliding inside her with a hard thrust.

"Yesss," Rhaenys cried out in pleasure. As much as he wanted to be gentle, he could not right now. They had a lifetime for slow and sweet lovemaking. Right now, he wanted her to fuck her fast and hard. Rhaenys moaned loudly, scratching his back harshly, likely leaving scars but Jon couldn't care less, right now he was in bliss.

Her cunt was so tight and wet around his shaft, "You feel so good, Rhaenys," he moaned out and quickened his pace, giving her hard, brutal thrusts, showing her how good he fucks.

Jon grabbed Rhaenys’ hands, pinning them above her head, increasing his pace and sinking deeper inside. Jon leaned down, kissing her passionately, pulling on her bottom lip and biting gently, drawing blood. He pulled away, staring at her breasts, her firm tits bouncing, her nipples forming peaks because of the cold air.

"You like what you see?" She said, grinning up at him, her lids half-way closed filled with desire.

"Yes," he hissed out, pounding her harder on the bed.

 _I love what I see. You’d look better with my seed swelling in your belly_  

Wanting to change positions, he slipped out of her and laid perpendicularly on the bed.

Rhaenys looks at him in disbelief, angry that he pulled out without warning.

Standing up with her arms crossed, "You want me to ride you?" she said walking towards him then kneeling in front of him, a wicked grin on her face. "Or, do you want me to suck your cock?"

Her soft hand gripped his cock gently, stroking it before placing her full lips on the tip while looking at him. She swirled her tongue around the tip, then taking him in her mouth, the other hand massaging his balls. He gripped her hair and bucked into her mouth — hearing her gag would drive him over the edge.

Not wanting to come, he grabbed and settled her on his hips. She took a hold of his shaft and rubbed her sex on it saying, "Mmm, what is this swelling beneath me, Jon?" He groaned, gave her ass cheeks a few hard slaps.

Wanting to release his seed, he grabbed his cock and sunk into her again, both moaning loudly. He brought her closer to him, chest to chest, forehead to forehead, looking into each other's eyes and kissed her hard to muffle her cries. He took his thumb and rubbed her nub to get her to orgasm faster as he is about to cum. She gripped on his shoulders, nails sinking into his skin and climaxed, whimpering out his name.

She laid her head on his shoulder, pinching his nipple, whispering filthy things in his ear, things a princess shouldn’t say.

"Give me your seed, Jon. I want to feel your seed drip down my thighs while you watch me be the perfect innocent princess." She kissed his lips and said, "Let me give you an heir. Please, I want you to fill me up with your seed, _brother_..." Jon grunted and bit down on her shoulder, releasing his seed inside her, collapsing in satisfaction.

Rhaenys curled up beside him, wrapping her arm around him. He could feel her smile against his ribs. He brought her closer to him, removing a dark strand away from her face before pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Mornings on Dragonstone would always dull and somber but with his Dornish princess beside him, they would be delightful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make grammar mistakes, i'm sorry. This is the first fic I've ever written. I'm trying to improve my writing skills. I never knew writing fanfiction was so hard :P Anyways, if you like it, please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Maybe i'll write another Jon/Rhaenys fic soon, if this one is well liked!
> 
> Edit: Constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Also, my fancast for Rhaenys is Irina Sharipova w/ purple eyes  
> And Jon as Kit but taller


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as smutty, but the next will be

It had been three moons since she had had Jon inside of her. After Aegon’s arrival, they had immediately sailed to King’s Landing to prepare for another wedding: Dany and Robb were to marry in the Sept of Baelor. Since the Pact of Ice and Fire was finally being fulfilled, her father decided to hold a grand tourney in their honour.

Disembarking the ship, King Rhaegar had sent her brother to the north to escort his mother’s family down south. She had begged her father to let her go with him, wanting to see her other kingdoms, not wanting to be away from Jon but instead she was stuck in the Red Keep, making sure the wedding preparations were going smoothly while her mother was occupied with the massive influx of guests.

Her typically melancholic father had been in high spirits these past days— happy that he had secured Dorne with Vis, the Reach with Egg and now the north and the riverlands with Daenerys.

"All I need is the stormlands," he would say, looking at her. At nine and ten, she should’ve been married already to some highborn lord, running a castle and tending to his children, growing old and apart from her brother. She knew her father wanted her to marry Renly since she had already declined Willas’ and Edmure’s wedding proposals. Rumour had it that the stormlanders still toasted in honour of Robert Baratheon. Her father thought that a marriage between House Targaryen and House Baratheon would put an end to any impending uprisings. King Rhaegar also thought of marrying Jon to Myranda Royce, securing the Vale with her as Jon Arryn didn’t have any daughters to spare. _The only person he wants to marry is me,_ she wanted to tell him. _He’s mine, father._

* * *

 

 

The Starks had arrived later that day, drained from their long journey. Rhaenys and Dany had helped Jon’s cousins settle into their chambers, verifying that they had food and baths ready before taking their leave. Down the hallway, Jon and Robb appeared. Dany instantly ran into Robb’s hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. It made her happy seeing her aunt be so in love with her husband-to-be. Dany, Egg, and Viserys had all been blessed with fruitful marriages.

She hoped she and Jon would be blessed too.

Her eyes glanced towards her brother, he had dark rings under his eyes and his dark curls were pulled into a tight bun. Even weary, he looked handsome.

"Sweet sister," he greeted her in an excited voice and kissed her cheeks, "I missed you."

She put on a cold facade, "I miss you, too," she said stiffly. She had to have self-control now, especially after they had been apart for three months. If she had it her way, she would have thrown him on the floor and fucked him until he cried out her name.

Jon looked at her confused, probably thinking that she was mad at him. Rhaenys shook her head and pursed her lips towards the happy couple who were busy sucking on each other’s faces.

She grabbed his hand, mouthed to him, ‘Godswood.’

*

 

Rhaenys couldn’t deny the fact that she was excited to meet Jon in the godswood.

_I’m finally going to have his lips on me._

It had been far too long. She walked swiftly through the gardens of the Red Keep, her black waves bouncing after every movement she took while her long lilac dress danced in the wind. Rhaenys was fond of wearing lilac, it enhanced her purple eyes. Her heart beated faster as her eyes narrowed on the white weir wood tree. The godswood of King’s Landing was small and hidden, located at the very end of the gardens, overlooking Blackwater Rush. Jon and Rhaenys had come to realize that people never visited the godswoods, making it ideal for their secret encounters.

 

Wanting to surprise him, she sauntered her movements. As she approached, the sounds of heavy breathing and intense kissing perked her ears. Rhaenys frowned, dread erupting in her belly.

_Had Jon forgotten about her during his trip to the north? Had he fallen in love with someone else? He seemed happy to see her earlier. Why would he bring someone else here? This was their special place._

She wanted to run back to her room rather than confront him. Seeing him with someone else would kill her. She clenched her fists and remembered her mother’s house words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Preparing for the worst, she descended the stairway that led to the weirwood tree. If he had a northern wench with him, he would rue it. She would marry Willas or the ginger trout just to spite him.

Rhaenys’ eyes widened, unintentionally gasping, loud enough for both men to stop what they were doing and turning back to look at her. Loras and Renly separated from each other, standing up instantly, stunned that they had been caught. Undoubtedly, both men had been in dire need of each other; the evidence clearly in their trousers. Rhaenys found it hot and amusing. Her lips curled into a smirk.

_The flower lies with the stag._

"Princess," Renly stuttered, breathless. His cheeks were flushed, his lips red and swollen, the collar of his tunic wrinkled and loose.

_Is this what she looked like when Jon kissed her?_

Remembering Jon, she suddenly felt stupid, embarrassed that she had doubted Jon. _He would never disrespect me_. He knew how she felt about infidelity.

"Pardon me, my lords." She regained her composure and smoothed out the front of her dress. "I didn’t mean to interrupt."

She turned back to leave, climbing up the small stairway that led to her escape but Loras’s voice stopped her.

"Princess, please." His index finger pointed at him and her. "If we could keep this…between us." His eyes were pleading with her.

_What?_

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why would she tell anyone, as if their relationship as of any of her concern? She pitied them knowing that she could relate. She hated hiding her feelings towards Jon, too.

Rhaenys descended, walking towards Loras, and taking his hands. Looking at him in the eyes she said, "What happened right now, shall be between you, me and Renly. No one shall know. You have my word."

Renly and Loras both sighed in relief, the worry dissipating from their eyes. Loras lifted her hands towards his lips and kissed each of them before gently letting them go.

"Thank you, princess," he said sincerely, "We are forever in your debt for your discretion."

 "No." She shook her head. "Don’t fret. If you would like, I could show you an area around the Red Keep where you two can meet. It’ll be more… secluded."

"You have my gratitude, I think we will take up on that proposal," Renly commented back, his right eye winking at Loras. Changing the subject, he continued, "Have you came here to pray? I didn’t know you took faith to the Old Gods like your brother?"

"My lord," she pretended to be offended. "Questioning a princess, are we now?"

"My princess," his eyes widened. "Pardon my manners, I didn’t—."

Rhaenys raised her right hand, covering her smile and chuckled, "It’s a jest, Lord Renly. I came here to think," she said innocently, thinking about the many times when Jon had had her on her knees in front of this weirwood tree, gagging on his cock. "The preparations for the wedding have had me very occupied— I am a bit weary. I’ve simply came to clear my mind."

He returned the smile, "We will leave you with your thoughts then. With your permission, princess, we shall take our leave."

"Of course, but please be more cautious— others might not be so discreet." The men nodded in agreement. Atop of the stairway, Ser Loras regarded her attentively and asked, "We shall see you at the tourney, tomorrow?"

She nodded and simply replied, "You shall."

Her eyes followed as they left, watching the way they looked at each other. They’re so in love. She had never seen Renly look so lively and happy. Did Jon look at her that way when they were together? It made her feel melancholic knowing that Loras and Renly couldn’t walk hand in hand, kiss in public without receiving loathsome glances and cruel snickers. Rhaenys understood them well. _We can’t help who we fall in love with_.

 

After they disappeared through the gardens, she sat on a red bench that overlooked Blackwater Rush, listening to the angry roars of the river. Leaning slightly against the weirwood tree, Jon came back to her thoughts. She started reminiscing about their first kiss, how clumsy they had been. They had been so nervous the first time that they had accidentally bumped noses, causing them to laugh. She wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled fondly at the memory. Rhaenys turned her eyes towards the entrance of the godswood, disappointed that her lover hadn’t arrived yet. _He is taking too long_ , _he should’ve arrived by now_. Tired of waiting for Jon, she stood up and returned back to the castle. _If he wants to see me, he knows where to find me_.

 

* * *

 

A distinctive knock on her door woke her from her nap. Old Balerion stretched beside her, hissing because he had been woken up. Still half-drowsy, she stood up fixing her thin, silky dress trying to get rid of the wrinkles left behind from her quick slumber. She walked over to her full-length mirror, smoothing out her hair before walking towards the door to greet her brother. She opened the door to find a smiling Jon donning a black cloak with two kingsguard behind him.

"Prince Jon," she nodded to him then turned to Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell, greeting them as well.

Jon raised his hands, he was carrying a dark coloured garment that looked like furs, "I’ve brought a gift," he announced, "May I come in?"

She nodded, stepping aside, letting him stride in before closing the door. His musky scent filled her room with sweetness.

She sat on her bed, crossing her arms and eyed her handsome brother.

"I waited for you at the godswood," she frowned, "You weren’t there..."

Setting the furs on top of a chair opposite to her bed, he kneeled in front of her and looked at her remorsefully, "I’m sorry, Nys. I did go but you weren’t there. You probably had left after I had arrived," he mumbled to her. He took her right hand, pressing a kiss on it. Not wanting to be apart from him any longer, Rhaenys pulled him upwards, wrapping her arms around his lean waist, settling her nose on his neck.

"I missed you," she whispered softly against his neck, inhaling his musky and earthy scent. He took her face and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, careful with it not to sound too loud.

"I missed you," he caressed her temples. "I thought of you every day in the north. The sun does not shine for me if Rhaenys Targaryen isn’t by my side."

Rhaenys looked up at him and snorted, "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

He laughed, "I’ve had three moons to come up with poems and sweet phrases to enchant you with, sweet sister." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, "I need to put them to use before I forget them." Rhaenys reached up, pressing her lips to his, letting him know that she pleased.

Taking his hand, she walked towards the chair and gestured for him to sit. Jon collected the furs, letting them rest on his right leg. He spread his long legs out and looked up at her, patting his left leg for her to sit. She gathered her skirts, tucking them in between her legs then curling up on him, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. _Gods, I have missed this_. She was so happy that he was back. She left safe and at peace in his arms.

Jon cleared his throat, "I got you a cloak, Rhae." He pulled the strings that kept the cloak neatly folded and shook it out before giving it to her, "I hope you like it." She held it in her hands, studying the details of the cloak. It was dark blue, the collar made out of rabbit skin, the stitching white with a three-headed dragon near the shoulder. He made sure to include her mother’s house; the Martell sun embroidered on the background of her father’s sigil.

She looked at him, biting her bottom lip then kissed him deeply, not caring if the kingsguard heard them. "I love it, my love. I will cherish it," she said, hugging it close to her chest.

"These will one of the many gifts I’ll give you. I’m pleased that you liked it."

"What other gifts you have in mind, Prince Jon?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow.

His large hand moved towards her belly, letting it rest there. His grey eyes met hers, slightly tilting his head to the right, nipping at his lip, "Perhaps a babe with black curls and purple eyes?"

Enamoured, she seized his face between her hands, kissing him hungrily, taking his bottom lip and sucking on it lustfully. His hands gripped her waist and effortlessly brought her to his hips, letting her straddle his hips. She could feel his cock starting to stir underneath her dress— it took all of her strength not to bend down, take it in her hand and choke on it. Instead, she looked at him seductively and palmed it through his dark trousers, "Will you be thinking about me tonight, brother?" He leaned his head back on the chair, his eyes starting to fill with lust, and his chest heaving hard. Seeing him surrender her touch she continued, "Will you be thinking about your sister’s cunt? Wouldn’t you like to see your sister on all fours screaming out for her brother’s cock?" A raspy moan left his lips.

"Yes," he groaned out, grinding his throbbing cock against her small hand.

"Good." She ceased her touch and stood up abruptly, taking her cloak and putting it on. She raised a brow, "You must leave." She bent down, letting him get a good view of her round tits then whispered in his ear, "The kingsguard will be curious to know why you haven’t left yet. We shall continue _this_ when the festivities are over."

Jon raised himself from the chair, gripping the arms rest harshly, his jaw clenched since he had been robbed of his pleasure. Rhaenys smirked, content with her petty actions. His hand gripped her hip roughly while the other groped her breast, "Don’t think I’ll forget about what just happened, sweet sister." He pinched her nipple and kissed her hard causing her to gasp into his mouth.

"Good night, Princess Rhaenys." He turned, clutching his cloak closer to him, obviously trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

Once she heard the door close, she stripped off her dress, only leaving on the cloak her brother had gifted her. Laying in bed, her fingers slipped between her legs, dampening her fingers with her wetness before sliding them towards her clit, rubbing it desperately. She thought of Jon panting on top of her, his calloused hands gripping her small waist, fucking her hard into his bed like he did on Dragonstone. After she came with a whimper, she curled up beside her pillow, wrapping herself in her cloak and dreaming about a babe with black curls and purple eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to improve the flow of my writing. I hope this one is better!
> 
> thank u for ur comments,  
> and the next chapter shall come tomorrow or Tuesday


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minor plot is shit, but I hope the smut makes up for it.

Princess Rhaenys was tapping her fingers on the arms rest of her seat, watching the rowdy crowd cheer for the final joust to begin. The final tilt was to be between Ser Loras of Highgarden and Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard. Her brothers had participated in the tourney but had fallen: Aegon to Ser Barristan and Jon to Ser Arthur.

She sighed. She was looking forward to the tourney to come to a closure, the long five days of jousting had left her drained and tired. She needed King’s Landing to be quiet and peaceful again.

Most importantly, she wanted all of these pesky high lords and ladies gone. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy their company; it’s just that they liked to reminisce of the war and Harrenhal. But they didn’t stop at just that; they liked to remind her and Jon how different they looked compared to Aegon and Dany, how they looked like ‘true’ Targaryens. She wondered how Prince Baelor dealt with these lords. Sometimes she wished for a dragon or three to be back to show them the meaning of her house words.

Rhaenys turned her attention to Jon. Her sullen brother was seated across from her, regarding the knights go at it. He looked handsome today; he was all in black save his silver armour plate that bore the red three-headed dragon sigil. He always looked dashing in Targaryen colours.

She clamped her thighs together, squirming in her seat. How she wanted to go over to him and sit on his lap. Feeling her gaze on him, he turned and winked at her. She felt her cheeks start to flush with heat, she looked away in embarrassment watching the crowd again.

After she had rejected him in her room, he had been relentless, teasing her at any given opportunity: he would discreetly grab her ass, lean in her ear and whisper vulgar things that he would do to her, and when they were alone for a bit, he would kiss her hard making her ache for his touch again.

Rhaenys glanced at him again, taking notice at the little smirk playing on his face. Ass, he was enjoying was this. After seven rounds, Ser Arthur was unseated from his horse. A heavily pregnant Margaery cheered loudly for her victorious brother, clapping her hands loudly and yelling ‘Highgarden’ pridefully.

In support, Rhaenys clapped too when Loras was making his way towards where the royal family was seated.

“My queen of love and beauty,” Ser Loras said, laying the crown of roses on Rhaenys’ lap, “Purple roses for your purple eyes.”

She picked up the crown of flowers, shocked not expecting to be crowned but nonetheless happy. “Thank you, Ser...,” she beamed at him.

Ser Loras respectfully inclined his head, heading back to where his squire was waiting for him.

In between two roses was a piece of white paper peeking out. Turning to her side, it read _Thank you for your discretion_. She smiled to herself. _How sweet..._ He didn’t have to do this sweet gesture. She was determined to keep his and Renly’s relationship a secret. She tucked it back in, rising to her feet, smoothing out her dress to leave the tourney.

Her happiness didn’t last long when she looked at Jon; his teasing smirk was gone, now replaced with a scowl on his face.

* * *

 

 

Prince Jon had been in a sour mood after Loras had crowned her.

Every time she would try to talk to him, he would respond with cool one-word responses.

At the feast, he had refused to make eye contact, deciding to remain where the Starks were seated, saying it would be rude not to seated with his mother’s family. Rhaenys scoffed at this notion, rolling her eyes at his immatureness. _He certainly gets it from father._ As if she had asked Loras to crown her. If she had known that this would have happened, she would’ve never gone to the godwoods.

But there was no denying the drop of envy when she saw him dancing with the other highborn ladies in attendance. She glanced the way they would laugh hard --too hard-- at his jests, or the way they would swat his chest, innocently smiling at him.

If he thought she would get jealous, he had another thing coming. Two could play this game, too.

She grabbed the closest person near -- who happened to be Edmure Tully -- headed to the ballroom. He spun her around, her red dress twirling around her as they danced to the music.

 

After a while, she grew tired of dancing, ten dance partners had been enough for her. All she wanted to do was collapse in her bed and sleep. Knowing that he hadn’t been successful in making Rhaenys jealous, Jon had left the salon after her sixth dance partner -- Ser Arys, if she recalled well.

It was petty on her part, but she felt smug and victorious after he left the feast in defeat.

* * *

 

 

Back in her room, she lighted a few candles that rested on her dresser to illuminate her room. She tossed her crown of roses on her bed, now looking at with disdain after Jon’s childish behaviour.

Seated in front of her vanity, she gathered her dark tresses into a braid, throwing it over her shoulder after she was done plaiting it.

She sighed deeply; thinking of ways to get Jon not be so absurd and unreasonable. She would probably have to tell him why Loras crowned her. She didn't him to be angry with her any longer.

She stood up, heading to her bed to sleep. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Jon sitting comfortably on her bed.

Seeing the smug expression planted on his face infuriated her. Did he really think she would let him back in her bed after his attitude today?

Although, she couldn't deny how enticing he looked seated across from her. He had a leg crossed over his knee, only in black wool trousers. The moon illuminated his pale toned biceps.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he raised to his feet, walking towards her, “I thought you’d never come.”

The lust was evident his grey eyes.

“You’ve been angry with me,” she said in a shaky voice, slightly disappointed on how her voice was betraying her. She wanted to sound sharp and confident but under his intense gaze, it all seemed to disappear.

His hands rested on her hip bones, pulling her closer to him. He leaned in, his nose brushing her jawline, “I’ve missed being with you...”

Heat flooded her cheeks and she writhed under his touch, “Do you think…” she whispered quietly, “I’ll let you back into my bed after your juvenile behaviour?”

A smirk appeared on his face, “Tell me to go,” he dared her. Meeting her gaze, he said, “Say the word, and I’ll leave you be.”

Her voice had apparently died because no answer left her lips.

He kissed her cheek, bringing her in front of her full-length mirror. He pushed his hips against her, grinding his bulge into her ass, “Let’s get rid of this dress.” He slid his hand around her neck, slightly squeezing, “Then I’ll remind you who you belong to.”

His lips brushed her jawline, leaving a trail of wet hot kisses. He nipped at her ear, “Have you forgotten, sweet sister...”

His cool fingers met the sleeves of her dress, pulling it down. The Myrish lace pooled around her feet, as well as the rest of her small clothes. Her body reacted with goosebumps.

“Let me remind you...” She swallowed, leaning her head back on his shoulder. She couldn’t resist snuggling up to him - she had never seen this side of Jon before - so possessive and jealous. She loved every second of it.

“Please…” she whined, rolling her hips on his erection. He leaned into her face, almost as if he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes, pulling her lips apart, anticipating a rough kiss from him, but nothing. His face was mere inches from her, enjoying the effect that he had on her.

“Please what…” A breeze of his cool minty breath spread over her face, “Tell me what you want, sweetling?”

She blinked up at him, squirming when his arm flexed around her waist, pulling her closer to him, holding her in place.

“Touch me, please.” Her voice hovered above a whisper, “Please…”

He inched her closer to the mirror, his large hand her jaw, their lips finding each other. Rhaenys sighed into his mouth, content with finally having his lips on her. Her fingers pulled at his hair, as she kissed him, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth, earning her a deep groan from him. He grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her back.

His grey eyes searched her face, in wonder and admiration. His plush lips then left a trail of kisses from her nose, to her lips, down to her collarbone.

“Look at yourself,” he ordered, nodding towards the mirror.

“Let me remind you what’s mine…” His eyes raised to the mirror, meeting her stare, watching how flushed her cheeks were.

“These lips…”

He took her lips inside of his full ones, sucking on them and coating them with his saliva “These are mine.”

His finger hovered over her lips, “Only for me to kiss… Only for me to have them on my cock…”

She inhaled sharply, at a loss for words over his vulgarity. What had gotten into him? The opportunity to coax all of this hidden filth out of him was too delicious to pass up. Who knows if he would suppress it again after this night.

Acting oblivious, she peeked up at him again, “I’ve forgotten, Jon.” She mewled, “Remind me… Remind your _sister_ who she belongs to…”

He shuddered against her, she grinned; two could play this game too.He breathed hard on her skin as he palmed her soft breasts.

“These are also mine, Rhaenys.” His teeth grazed her neck, pulling hard on her delicate skin; a bruise would undoubtedly appear on the morrow.

He jerked his hips forward, “Only for me to touch…” She tried to control her shaky breaths and failed miserably. “Only for me to kiss… and suck…”

His eyes landed on her soft belly. He squeezed her tighter into him, laying his head on her shoulder, holding her gaze in the mirror, “Here is where my seed will swell.”

He looked at her through his hooded eyes, planting a wet kiss on her warm cheek, “Wouldn’t you like that, _sweet sister_?”

She panted, clamping her thighs together when she felt her loins tingle with desire.

He tsked, slapping her legs apart. Her eyes were stuck on his fingers, watching them disappear inside her.

“I’ve barely touched you…” He brought his fingers close to her face, his digits glistening with her wetness. Not waiting for an answer, he thrusted his fingers in her mouth, watching as she licked them clean.

“You like how you taste?” he asked, his eyes fiendish.

She whimpered, licking her lips, “Yes, Jon.”

His finger rubbed loops around her clit, “Fuck…” he grunted, “This is all I think of.”

She arched her back, moaning at the feel of his touch. “You’re all I thought of whilst I was in the north.” He slipped a finger inside her, kissing her neck, listening to the whimpers that left her body.

“Do you think the knight of flowers will touch you like this?”

He slipped another finger as she rutted her nub on his palm. “Or his brother?”

She reached behind her, unlacing his trousers, freeing his erection. He growled, closing his teeth on her shoulder as she pumped him into her hand.

Heavy eyes looked at her, “Or the Tully?”

He pulled his fingers back, turning her to him, lifting her chin up. His grey eyes were clouded with desire, “Do you think they’ll take their time like me?”

She shook her head, cupping his face, and kissing him hungrily, “I only want you.”

She pulled them back towards her bed, gasping when she felt Jon’s cock brush her mound. He rubbed her with the tip of his cock, “So wet… I want to fuck you now.”

She pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist, “Fuck me,” she whispered.

He groaned as she bucked her hips onto his cock.

“Say it, sweetling…” he husked. He nibbled at her nipples, coating them with saliva, little peaks forming in his mouth. “Say that word I like…”

She grinned wickedly, pulling him forward to look at him, “Fuck me, _brother_.”

Jon shuddered in delight, quickly plunging himself inside her.

 _Gods_ , she had forgotten how thick and big he was.

Jon buried his face in her neck, listening to her writhe under him. Something about fucking whilst anyone could hear them or walk in made their coupling more thrilling. She found it hard to be meek and quiet; it had been too long since they had bedded each other.

Jon didn’t seem to care, though. He was panting and moaning in her ear. The sounds of her brother taking his pleasure from her and the obscene sounds of their fucking delighted her ears. He plunged faster into her cunt, her bed rattled against the wall, “Gods, I missed my sister’s cunt…”

“So wet…” He thrust deeply.

“So warm…” Again.

“And so tight…” He rammed into her, again and again, and again, sending jolts of pleasure to the pit of her stomach.

She gasped in his ear, “Too much noise.”

She raked his back with her nails, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure on his shoulder. It seemed like her warnings didn’t do much because he pounded harder, her bed rattling louder again.

“Scared that Rhaegar might make an appearance?”

The concept of Rhaegar catching them in bed fucking was exciting. She could only imagine his face -- red and in anguish.

“Fuck it then… fuck me harder...”

He brought her in for another kiss, sucking on her bottom lip, their tongues twisting in a wet fury. He raised her hip, slapping her ass cheek hard causing her to yelp in surprise.

“Come ride your brother’s cock.” He laid on his back, crossing his arms behind his head.

She climbed on top of him, rubbing the length of his cock on her clit. “This is all I want.” She rolled her hips wantonly, “My _brother’s_ cock…”

He snarled, bringing his thick arms around her small waist as he drove his throbbing cock into her cunt over and over again. Her nails dug into his shoulders, clinging to him as he pumped into her.

“My prince…” She gasped as he picked up the pace, jerking his hips rapidly.

She kissed his neck, up to his jawline, to his plush lips, their kisses all sloppy and wet.

“So good -- _Seven Hells_ \-- Do you want me to fill you up with my seed?”

His fingers dipped back between her thighs, his thumb rubbing greedily against her nub. Her whimpers only grew louder and more desperate. The lewd moans from her brother, the arm tightening around her waist, his cock slamming into her and the friction at her nub was driving her mad.

“My blood,” she purred at him, “My _brother_ …”

Jon grunted, rubbing her clit vigorously, quickening his rough thrusts. Every obscene sound that his cock made inside her drove her closer and closer to her release.

“Jon, I-I’m co--.” She couldn't form coherent words once her pleasure rippled throughout her body.

She moved her hips to meet his, wanting to coax every drop of his cum inside her. She squirmed once she felt his warm seed released inside her.

She curled up on his warm chest, her fingers playing with dark hairs covered in sweat, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

Jon raised her hips, pulling out of her, then embracing her in his strong arms.

She felt him smile on her neck, “I love you.” Her cheeks flushed pink, “I know,” she replied.

She turned to look at him, peppering his face with kisses all over.

“Rhae,” he laughed, “Stop that!”

She snuggled into his chest, “I forgot to tell you, Jon... I need to tell you something… about Loras.” She peered up at him, rolling her eyes at the grimace planted on his face “Don’t get jealous… It’s not what you think.”

He nodded, “Go on.”

“Ser Loras isn’t in love with me or wants to marry me… He only crowned me because I found him in a very compromising state with a someone.” He opened his mouth, wanting to ask who it was but Rhaenys shook her finger, “No… They shall remain anonymous! I promised full discretion.” She laughed at the reaction on his face, the realisation of his outburst at the feast being for nothing.

Jon sighed, running his hand through his sweaty hair. “So… this was all for nothing?”

She nodded, “Yes.” She pouted, “I wanted to tell you but you wouldn’t talk to me.”

He scrunched his nose, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop pouting or I am going to fuck your cunt again.” And she did, obliging like the good princess she was.

Jon pulled her closer, lacing their fingers together, “I’ve come to realise I might have been too rough with you.” He lifted her chin, their gazes meeting. “Was I too rough?”

She shook her head, “I _fucking_ loved it-- I want you to take me like that again.” She held onto him like a child, finding the sound of his heartbeat calming and comforting.

As her desire died, the awareness of her family being present down the hall became, once again, apparent to her.

Rhaenys sighed.

How she wanted to stay his arms, feeling protected by his warm embrace and being woken every morning by his kisses. It wasn’t _fair_. How cruel the gods were for making them fall in love with each other.

“I don’t want you to go…” she sighed against his chest, “I want you to stay with me…”

“You know Father…” she stopped him, know what he was going to say, that father wouldn't tolerate this, that father would have their heads or father would have her sent to the silents sisters and Jon to the wall.

“There’s only one way we can get him to marry us…” She looked at him, trying to read his expression if he had caught on with her plan. “I won’t kill your seed anymore with moon tea.”

"That's all I want Rhae... a family with you..."

He leaned in, grabbing her chin and kissing her sweetly. “Let’s force him then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for taking fucking forever to write this chapter. I wrote this chapter many times and I still hate it \\_(ツ)_/
> 
>    
> Also, would you guys be interested in a Jon/Rhaenys/Aegon one-shot? (Smut, of course)
> 
> Not related to this at all, but did anyone watch the Last Jedi? Kylo Ren's tiddies sure did make me feel some type of way in that theatre. 
> 
> Again, I really am sorry for taking forever :/
> 
> And, Happy New Year :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know angst was hard to write (Rhaegar finding out) so I wrote a 100% smutty chapter to keep u guys entertained! (it's kinda kinky, sorry if you're not into that) there is zero plot in this chapter (only if u squint)  
> & Thank you for the comments on the last chapter

The sound of his door creaking open startled Jon, waking him from his light slumber. He stretched then propped himself on his elbows, knowing he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. He focused his eyes on the door, waiting for Rhaenys’ silhouette to come out of the dark shadows. Swaying her hips, she made her way around his room, stopping at the edge of his bed. With a wicked grin on her face, she crawled on his bed. His bed creaked when she straddled his hips firmly between her soft thighs.

“Hello to you, too, sis.” Rhaenys hummed in response.

“To what do I the pleasure of your nightly visit?”

“I want to fuck,” she said, her tone shameless.

He raised a brow, “And you couldn’t have…” He shrugged a shoulder, “Touched yourself? Or waited--” But, as always, she cut him off before he was able to finish his sentence. Raising her hips just a bit, she reached behind her, tugging down at his furry covers. Her cool hand slipped under his pants, snaking its way inside. She curled her fingers around his half-harden cock, “My fingers will not be enough for me. I want the real thing.”

He gripped her smooth thighs, earning a soft gasp from her lips, “You made your way across the other side of this castle, in the darkness-- risked getting caught by a servant or a kingsguard, all because you wanted to fuck?”

She pursed her lips, looking around the room, acting as if she was in deep thought. Tilting her head to the side, she looked down at him, amused. “Of course!” she chirped, smiling widely.

Jon pulled at the knot that was holding her robe together. Jerking it down by the shoulders, he let it pool around her hips. He trailed his hands up her body, stroking the flesh from her thighs to her petite waist-- taking his time, slow and deliberate. The expression on her face was blissful, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape.

Her skin prickled with gooseflesh, her dark nipples hardening as he cupped her right under her breasts. “We can fuck, but, of course, you’re going to have to be quiet.” He fondled her tits, his thumbs hovering above her harden peaks, purposefully avoiding them.

“Can you do that for me, Nys?”

He watched her, amused as she tried to collect her train of thought. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, oddly complying. His eyes narrowed at her, in suspicion; it was in Rhaenys’ nature to be willful and defiant.

Her purple eyes blinked at him; the corners of her lips twitched into a smirk. “I’ll do anything for you, Jon.”

“Anything?”

“ _Anything_ ,” she repeated.

“All right then; on all fours,” he withdrew his hands from her tits, pushing her off his hips, a gasp of surprise leaving her mouth. He watched her on all fours, gripping his bed sheets tightly; her knuckles turning white. She said nothing; instead, stared at him with eager eyes, waiting for his next demand.

Untying his pants, he let them fall to the floor, kicking them under his bed.

He grabbed his cock, gripping her jawline, “If you’re _so_ willing to do anything...”

He brushed the erect tip on her lips, “Suck my cock. I’ve missed seeing you gag on it, sweet sister.” He snickered when she groaned at the words leaving his mouth. Rhaenys crawled towards him, sliding between his thighs, taking his throbbing length in her hand. He watched as she pumped him slowly as if she wanted to hear him beg. Her hand slipped in between her legs, giving him no view as she teased her cunt. “You should touch me,” she purred.

“You should feel how wet I am, Jon... Wouldn’t you like to feel how my cunt craves for my brother’s touch?”

_Fuck!_

His lips growled into a tight line. He had caught up with the little game she was playing. Knowing her so well, he knew that she hoped her filthy words would work against him like they always did. If that’s what she wanted, that’s what he would give her. If she wanted him to push her against the mattress, and take her wildly until she was left numb from his fucking, that’s what she would receive. She had already told him she loved feeling the delicious soreness he gave her when he fucked her on Dragonstone; she always enjoyed reminding him of not being able to walk properly after their morning coupling.

“I’ll touch you when you suck my cock.”

She pouted, leaning forward towards his cock. He paused, grabbing her hair and tilting her head back, “I love seeing you pout…” He found it delightful when she would pucker her lips when she didn’t get her way or how she would always cross her arms when upset. He truly loved his princess. His thumb hovered above her lips, “You’re so accustomed to getting your way, Princess.”

She looked up at him, glaring and bit his thumb-- _hard_.

Flinching, he pulled his finger back and hissing in pain.

“You bloody brat.”

He froze, not intending to do _that_. The side of her face flushed pink, his handprint marking her cheek. But Rhaenys closed her eyes, moaning as if she had taken pleasure from the smack he had inflicted on her.

“You liked that, sweetling?” Nervously, his index finger traced where he had struck her, his chest swelling in shame.

She sat up on her two knees, taking the hand he had struck her with, placing a chaste kiss in the middle of his palm. “I loved it… do it again,” she whispered. A little dazed and confused, he complied, slapping her other cheek, earning another moan from her.   

"I think..." He mumbled, gripping her by the nape of her neck.

“I want to slap your ass,” he said, looping an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Her ass hung in the air as he steadied her body on his leg, her arms latching around his neck. “Look at me…” Jon fondled her ass cheek, squeezing and palming it before bringing the palm of his hand hard on her bum. She let a mix of curse words slip out, her fingers pulling at his curls behind his head.

“More?” he asked, he would only do this if she asked for more.

“O-oh, _yes_!”

Jon gave her a series of hard smacks on each ass cheek, alternating between each one until her bum was bright pink. His lips curled as he saw her tilt her head back in euphoria, her smile bright and lovely. He pushed her thighs open, letting his fingers slip inside her, rewarding her by rubbing her clit for taking her spanking so well.

“Clean my fingers.” He didn’t have to tell her twice. Taking his hand, she licked from the base of his palm up to the tips of his fingers. She swirled her tongue around his two digits, licking her wetness maintaining firm eye contact.

With his digits clean, he patted one of her cheeks, before bending down and kissing it. Pushing her off his leg, and placing her back on the bed, he grabbed his hardened length again.

“Open. And stick out your tongue.”

Rhaenys obliged.

Jon slid his cock into her mouth, whimpering when her wet mouth sealed around his erect tip. He dipped his head back, his hand gripping the back of her neck, sliding deeper in her hotness. Jon felt her brace herself by taking a hold of his thighs, his muscles clenching under her digits. She bobbed her head along the half of his cock, her other hand pumping the rest of his shaft. He cursed, his body tensing as her mouth slide further and further down his thick shaft.

“Rhaenys…fuck,” he plunged into her mouth, bucking his hips to meet her face, “Oh, Gods...that’s perfect.”

She wrapped both of her hands around his cock, stroking him while her wicked tongue swirled around the tip--achingly slow.

“You taste so good…” She pressed her lips to the head of his cock, catching the leaking pre-cum with her tongue, moaning as she swallowed it all. “I fucking love sucking your cock, Jon.” He moaned at her filthy words, biting his lip down hard, to bury the groan threatening to creep its way out of his chest.

Jon swallowed, his voice dry and strained, “Look at me… I want you to look at me while I fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” But, before fucking her mouth, he pulled her back by the hair.

Face to face, he quickly kissed her wet lips. “If this is too much, you’ll let me know, Rhaenys?”

She wiped her face, cleaning her hand on his sheets, “Of course, I want _this_ \-- I want to do this.”

With the look of concern on his face, she gave him a reassuring smile, kissing his cheek after. “I’ll let you know. I love you,” she said, sweetly. He brought her face by his cock, holding the top of her scalp so that she didn’t fall off his bed. Sliding his cock in, he watched as his throbbing length stretched her mouth, sighing in delight as he heard her mouth make wet, lewd noises.

 _Gods_ , yes!

Jon grunted as the flat of her tongue licked the underside of his cock, taking him in deeper, inch-by-inch. She would have him coming any minute with her lewd actions.

_I just want to hear her gag…_

He pulled out, giving her a second to catch her breath. Her chest heaved for air, her chin and neck wet, dripping with her saliva. Rhaenys’ cheeks were flushed and wet with tears. Her eyes red, blown wide with lust. His chest swelled with delight, how beautiful she looked to him _._

She inhaled, creeping herself closer, taking his cock in her hand, again. “Do you want me back on your cock?” She licked the base of his length to the tip, her gaze devilish. “Don’t you want to hear your sister to gag on this?” Jon faced a dilemma. If he fucked her mouth, he knew he’d come quickly. Although he’d loved to hear her gag, he wanted to come in her cunt.

“I think my pretty sister deserves to get her cunt fucked.” He easily grabbed her by the waist, pinning her down on the bed. He seized her wrists, placing them above her head, telling her to keep them there. He heard her mumble something, quickly.

“What is it?” He asked, his voice raspy. She looked away, avoiding his gaze, biting her bottom lip.

“Go on. Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me… like a whore,” she mumbled, shyly. He cocked an eyebrow, thinking he didn’t hear her well.

“What’s that?” She squirmed in his bed, blushing red, hiding her face in her arms. Jon held her down by her waist, pressing his full body on her, uncovering his princesses face.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to, um-- fuck me like a whore...” She blinked, panting hard, “Just touch me. Take me. Do whatever you want with me. _Please_.”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her head, pressing his lips to her full ones. The dip of his cock teased her wet entrance as her mouth opened under his, his teeth dragging out her bottom lip.

His mouth moved to the side of her face, leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses along her jawline to her ear. “My sister wants to get her cunt fucked like a little whore from Chataya’s brothel?” Hearing her gasp made him laugh as her nails raked the side of his ribs. “Is that want she wants?”

“Oh, gods, y-yes!”

She wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking her hips upwards to make friction with his cock. “Fill me up with your seed, give me what you think I deserve.” He moved down her body, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it. As his mouth was occupied with her tit, his hand trailed down her soft belly to her wet cunt. He slipped a finger along the wet slits of her cunt, groaning at how wet she was for him.

“Your brother makes you this wet?” Rhaenys squirmed under him, gripping his red bed sheets, her back arching from his bed.

“M-more, please.”

“More of what, Rhae?” He grabbed the base of his cock, sliding it between her warm folds, delighted in how wet she was. Jon rubbed the tip of his cock on her clit as she kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between two fingers. Jon’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he let the head of his cock slide in her wetness. “ _That’s_ what I want, Jon. All of it,” she hissed, wiggling her hips to take in more. He sunk in deeper, but pulled out, only leaving the tip in when her moans started to get too loud.

He shushed her: “Can you be good for me, Rhaenys? Elsewise, we’ll get caught.” His breath caught as she dug her nails into his abdomen.

“I’ll be good, just for _you_.”

He plunged into her slick wetness, rejoicing at the feel of her warm cunt clenching around his cock. Deliberately, he kept his pumps slow, letting her feel how his cock stretched her hot core as he grabbed her tight by the waist. His eyes flickered to her bouncing tits, his mouth watering as he dipped his head, closing his mouth on her nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, sucking and pulling it back between his teeth.

“Have I told you how much I love your tits?”

She smiled, teasing her nipples, “You remind me every time you put your cock in me.”

Jon let out a grunt, resting his hand on her hip as the other gripped her neck. He increased the speed of his thrusts, ramming his throbbing cock roughly into her, entranced by the array of pleas leaving her-- to make her come, to fuck her harder. As he fucked her more roughly, his bed creaked. Scrunching his nose in frustration, he lifted her off the bed with his cock still deep in her. He grabbed a cover, throwing it on the floor, laying his sister on top.

Jon pulled the back of her knees forward, resting them beside her waist, giving him a full view of her cunt as he began to thrust into her. “This is how I love seeing you,” he said, ramming into her, deeper and harder. “Writhing... all opened for me.”

He forced her thighs open, his thumb rubbing her nub vigorously, listening to her whimpers that echoed his room. Rhaenys pulled him down for another kiss, the new angle making her such tighter, letting him thrust deeper into her cervix.

“ _Jon_ ,” she whimpered, her eyelids half-closed. “My lover. My prince. I need more. Give me more, my _brother_.”

He pressed their foreheads together, taking her lips in his, licking her bottom lip. Jon sucked on her tongue, moaning at the sound of their mouths smacking together. Rhaenys bucked her hips against his cock as Jon pressed firmly against her clit. Jon groaned as his sister’s cunt clenched around him, her legs shaking as she came under him.

Even breathless, she continued her torment: “Cum in me, Jon. Give me your seed. Fuck me hard, _brother_.” He growled in her ear, slamming into her until his cock twitched, releasing his seed deep into her cunt.

He positioned his elbows beside her head, staying inside her as his breathing began to even out. Jon slowly pulled his cock out of Rhaenys. She squirmed as she felt his seed slipping out of her cunt, her hand quickly catching it and licking her fingers clean.

Jon pressed another kiss to her bruised lips before he collapsed beside her, their bodies hot and sweaty. She yawned softly beside him, curling up to his chest, interlacing their fingers together. He kissed her forehead, gathering her carefully in his arms, laying her on his bed. Covering their bodies, he tangled their legs together, bringing her head to his chest.

She shifted, turning to look at him, “Thank you… I loved it, Jon.” She smiled, pecking his lips, “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Before letting her fall asleep, he needed to get something off his chest. “Rhaenys… the ‘slapping’ and the ‘getting fucked like a whore’... where did you get that from?”

She pursed her lips, “Well, Dany and I snuck into Chataya’s brothel before she got married to your cousin. We wanted to… you know, learn about the ‘womanly’ acts of love-- _all_ acts. Chataya let us disguise ourselves and watch.” She shrugged, her finger trailing his collarbone, “There was this one man who we were very intrigued by; he really liked getting slapped in the face by a whore. He really loved it, Jon!” He watched her, highly amused at the facial expressions she was making, "And there was this woman who liked being tied up, you should've seen it!"

He furrowed his brows, “Where was I when that happened?”

She paused to look at him, rolling her eyes, “You were in the North! We were bored; we had to do something entertaining whilst you were away fetching Robb.”

He side-eyed her, huffing in response. He wondered if Robb was going through the same predicament with Daenerys; he’d make sure to ask him.

“Did you like it, at least?” She asked, quietly, “Perhaps, I could take you to Chataya’s and you could watch for yourself.”

He shook his head, caressing her cheek, “You can teach me." He murmured, "I want to learn from you.”

She nodded, sighing softly, “If that’s what you want.” He laid her head on his chest, his fingers playing with her curls. He would have to wake her in the morning before their family woke up.

Normally, they would sneak back to their rooms after their coupling but tonight he wanted her beside him, waking up with him. So, he let her rest, interlacing their fingers once again.

“Sleep. You’ll stay here tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think she's preggers now?
> 
> Just a heads up, there's no smut in the next chapter.  
> And, I made a [Tumblr](https://jonxrhaenys.tumblr.com/)  
> (jonxrhaenys) in case you guys wanna request something there, idk.
> 
> But, thanks for reading! and if there are any typos, sorry it's 4 am :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a month to update :/ School started again, and I rarely have time to write. But, as I always say, thank you for the sweet comments and the kudos.

Rhaenys was playing with Balerion when the maidservant arrived at her chamber with a plate of food in hand. She would have eagerly reached for the plate if the strong aroma of bacon and soft-boiled eggs hadn’t offended her nose. She turned her head away from the plate, holding her breath trying not to gag because of the stench.

“Where do you want it, Princess?”

“Just leave it,” she waved her hand towards the table across her room. “There. Over there. Leave it there.” _Away from me_. She had spent the past few days feeling sick. Her ‘illness’ had grown more frequent, interrupting her daily chores around the castle and Rhaenys was getting tired of not being able to do anything.

The servant turned her head, “Princess, are you alright?”

Rhaenys looked up startled, clutching the bed sheets and tucking them under her chin. She nodded rapidly, despite wanting to hunch over to the side and vomit in the chamber pot beside her feet.

“I, uh, I must’ve eaten some spoiled food last night. It’ll pass soon.” How soon? She didn’t know. She certainly hoped that she wouldn’t feel like this for the remainder of her pregnancy. Her mother hadn’t suffered from many pregnancy symptoms, unfortunately for Rhaenys, that wasn’t the case for her.

The maidservant clutched a vine of grapes, offering them to her. “How about some fruit? You must eat something.”

But all Rhaenys could do was scrunch her nose and shake her head.

“I think… I’ll just have some tea.” As much as she wanted to eat, the mint tea would have to sate her hunger. If she ate in front of the serving girl, she didn’t know if she would be able to keep it all down.

“Princess Rhaenys, should I summon Grand Maester Pycelle? You don’t seem too well...”

She shook her head stubbornly, “No. I don’t want to see Maester Pycelle. No doubt, he is occupied tending to Margaery and my nephew.” The gods be damned if she’d let Pycelle’s ancient fingers on her. The young replacement who would take over Pycelle’s position after his death came to mind. “Summon his young apprentice.”

“Are you certain, my Princess? His apprentice may not be experienced and knowledgeable as Maester Pycelle. Surely, you’d want someone well-informed as the Grand Maester.” Rhaenys wondered if the serving girl was a spy of Pycelle. She would have to be careful around this one.

“No.” A long breath escaped her, frustrated at the servant's refusal to summon her cousin. If Maester Pycelle had her properly examined, she knew he would rush to her father’s solar and reveal she was with Jon’s child. The thought of her father finding out she was pregnant by lips of Pycelle was utterly humiliating. It left Rhaenys feeling queasy.

“No,” she repeated. “Please, I want Grand Maester Pycelle’s apprentice! I want Maester Alleras. Summon him, now! I won’t ask again.”

The servant’s face flushed bright red, startled at Rhaenys’ outburst. She silently cursed herself for her behaviour, sending a prayer to the seven gods hoping the servant didn’t find her demeanor suspicious.

“Yes, my Princess. My apologies,” she yelped, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she heard the footsteps of the servant die out, Rhaenys rose from the bed, grabbing the plate of food and placing it outside on the balcony. Her old cat sprinted off her bed to eat the food that she had neglected. After taking a small sip of her tea, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She slipped her silk robe off her shoulders and looked to see if there had been any new changes to her body. Her belly was still flat, though her breasts looked fuller and felt heavier. And they were so sore and tender, just a slight brush against them made her wince. But her daily morning sickness, the tenderness of her breasts and constant nausea she felt every day would be worth it in the end.

Her fingers trembled hovered above her tummy. _Soon, I’ll get to meet you_. She bit down on her lip, her eyes brimming with tears and whispered, “Finally.”

Soon, she would be capable of holding a little person who was half of her and half of Jon. Soon, she’d be able to see if her babe looked like a Targaryen or a Stark or a little bit of both. Would her babe have her eyes? Or would it have those grey eyes that she loved so much?

The knock on the door turned her eyes away from the mirror and she quickly slipped on her robe, “Come in.”

Her cousin strolled in, the chains around her neck clinking softly. “You summoned me, Princess Rhaenys?”

She sat on her bed. “Yes, Maester Alleras. Close the door and come in.”

After she did, her cousin sat beside her. “The servant said you weren’t feeling too well. What’s wrong? Do you need a potion to feel better? Or some milk of the--”

She paused her for a second, “Before I tell you about _this_ …” Rhaenys grabbed Sarella’s hand, “I need to know if you can keep a secret? Just for a little while until I consider it safe to tell everyone else.”

Sarella furrowed her brows, “Safe?” She removed her hand from hers. “You’re scaring me, Rhaenys. You’re not committing treason, are you?” For a few moments, Rhaenys wondered if sleeping with her brother was considered treason.

“It depends on what you can consider treason, Sarella. Can I trust you, cousin?”

Her onyx eyes widened and she hissed in her Dornish drawl, “What did you do, Rhaenys? Yes, you can trust me. No soul will know from me,” she gripped her hand again. “My loyalty lies with you, with my family. You already know this.” Her reassuring words set her mind at ease, and the soft smile Sarella gave her made her yearn for Dorne and her family. It had been so long since she had seen her family in Dorne.

“I do know,” Rhaenys whispered, leaning her head on Sarella’s shoulder. “There’s not a lot of people I can trust in this damn city.”

She playfully glared her eyes at Sarella, “No one can know yet. Not Arianne nor the other Sand Snakes. I can’t have all of Dorne finding out about this before the royal family does.”

Her cousin’s lips curled upward in a knowingly smile, “What is it? Tell me, Rhae.”

Rhaenys fidgeted on her bed and bit the inside of her cheek, “I-I think I might be with child.”

Sarella’s eyes lit up, “A baby! Oh!” She threw her arms around Rhaenys’ neck, the cold touch of the chain making her skin prickle with goose flesh. Her cousin kissed both of her cheeks, “I am happy to hear that.”

But her excitement died down and Sarella frowned, “Wait. Is this why you summoned me? You want moon tea?”

She knitted her brows together, “What? No, Sarella. I want you to examine me, and maybe you can give me something for these symptoms.”

“ _Oh_ ,” she said, and Rhaenys couldn’t contain her giggle.

Rhaenys patted her belly, “Yes, _Oh_. I want to have this baby.” She laid down, “Examine me, Maester Alleras.”

After Sarella had her properly examined, she informed her she was 2 moons along, and by the looks of it, it seemed that she might be expecting twins. Twins! Rhaenys was baffled upon hearing the revelation. Rhaenys touched her flat belly, her fingers looking any presence of twins. At night, she always pondered how would she be able to conceal one baby, but now two? What was she going to do with twins? The Gods loved to bless her and mock her.

As Sarella gathered her equipment, she looked down at her and asked, “Who’s the father?”

Rhaenys shouldn’t have been surprised by her question, but she was. Her cousin did have a reputation of having an insatiable curiosity.

“Who do you think it is?”

Her cousin blinked and pressed her lips into a thin line, “I might have an idea of who it is but if I tell you what I think, you might take offense.”

For a brief second, Rhaenys looked away anxious. Did she really know? “What could be so offensive, Sarella?”

“I think it’s your brother, the Stark one,” she said.

Her face felt hot and she asked her quickly, “What makes you think that?”

Sarella let out an exaggerated sigh, “Well, you’re not careful, my sweet princess. I know you aim to be but your brother certainly doesn’t. I don’t even think he tries to be. I’ve noticed all the longingly looks he gives you at court. It’s kind of endearing.”

This time it was her turn to sigh. She’d have to tell Jon to cease his lingering stares at court. She had lost count of how many times she had told her brother to behave in the presence of guests.

She asked her timidly, “Are you repulsed by our actions?”

The maester shrugged. “He makes you happy, no? And, isn’t it custom for you Targaryens to bed brother and sister?”

She rubbed her belly for a moment. Rhaenys could’ve sworn she felt the babies move within her.

“He does… I love him with all my heart.”

“Does His Grace know?”

When Rhaenys gave no answer, Sarella grabbed her by the arm, “He doesn’t know? What are you going to do? You need to tell him!”

Rhaenys rolled her eyes, “Sarella, be reasonable. His Grace would have my head if he were to find out, and if he was feeling a bit merciful, to the dungeons I’d go!”

“I know, Rhae, that’s why you need to tell him. Perhaps, he’ll show you mercy if he learns from you and not by the whispers of others.” Sarella pointed to her belly, “Soon, you’ll start showing and the guests at court will start wondering why you’re all covered up in heavy cloaks.”

She must’ve had a look of anguish on her face to make Sarella to grab her hand firmly. Her cousin gave a warm smile, “You mustn’t worry, Rhaenys. Everything will be fine. Too much stress could be harmful for the babies.” Sarella bent down and kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand again before heading towards the door to leave,

“Oh, and Rhaenys, I was told to remind you that you are to attend the small council meeting today.”

 

 

It had taken all of her will to arrive at the Tower of the Hand for there was nothing she loathed more than attending small council meetings. After all these years, she still did not understand why she was obligated to attend these dreadful meetings. Yes, it was important for her to be well informed on what was happening around her kingdoms, but in her defense, these meetings were too long and boring. She would have happily enjoyed them if the members of the small council valued her opinion like they did when Aegon or Jon spoke. And if her opinion was asked, which was seldom, it was often dismissed as pointless by the other members.

She set down the pen she was playing with and stood when her father walked in with her two siblings behind him.

Rhaegar embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her head, “My little dragon.” His little dragon was almost twenty. She regularly asked herself if her father still called her that just to humiliate her or if he genuinely still saw her as the once three-year-old girl who would run around the Red Keep with her black kitten in arm.

“Your Grace,” she said, and curtsied for the silver-haired king, before greeting the silver-haired prince.

“Rhaenys,” Aegon said, bringing her in for a tight hug, “How are you feeling? I was told you were ill.”

“I feel better. Maester Alleras gave me a potion for my sickness.”

Aegon was about to ask her another thing before Jon pulled her away from his hug, “You’re ill? Since when, Rhaenys?” She seethed at his blatant ministrations, he really had no shame whatsoever. But, no matter how many times Jon could anger her, he still managed to make Rhaenys’ heart skip a beat.

“Brother,” she kissed Jon’s pale cheek quickly, then whispering at his ear, “I need to talk to you. Go to the Godswoods after the meeting.” He stared at her, both in awe and alarmed, as she carefully brushed her fingers against his to set his mind at ease. She didn’t want him to think that she was angry with him for wanting to speak with him after the meeting.

Her father announced to everyone, “Shall we begin?”

Aegon grasped her small wrist, and Jon reluctantly withdrew his hold of her.

“Rhaenys," her other brother called, "Sit beside me.”

And she did, while Jon sat across from her. Even though he tried to hide it, she could _see_ him raging on the inside as it was customary for her to be seated beside him. Jon always made meetings of the small council more interesting.

As she predicted, the meeting was long and boring. Her father was going on and on about how the Iron Bank of Braavos were demanding repayment of their outstanding debts, that they would be refusing any loans from the Iron Throne until they were fully repaid. It seemed that the council would summon an emissary from the Iron Bank for a complete repayment. After years of economic chaos throughout Westeros caused by the costly war from a few years ago, her father had managed to turn Westeros to a flourishing economy like it once was before the war. So far, King Rhaegar’s reign had brought peace and stability.

“I received a message from the Wall today. It says that there have more frequent raids from the wildlings. By the looks of it, they mean to disrupt the peace I’ve worked so hard for,” the silver-haired king mumbled. Her father turned to Jon, “The northerners are asking for more reinforcements, more swords and men. You will travel North and deliver them to House Stark.”

“As you command, father.” Her stomach dropped. He couldn’t leave her alone now when she needed him the most. As much as she wanted to speak up to tell him no, to not go, to stay with her, the words wouldn’t form in her mouth.

“Your Grace,” Jon cleared his throat and asked Rhaegar slowly, “You promised me last time that if I were to return to the north, I’d be able to take Rhaenys with me. As I said before, she’s been wanting to visit the north. Can she can accompany me on this trip?”

Rhaenys’ hands gripped the arms of the chair as heat rushed to her face. She felt every eye in the room on her, even the portraits of her ancestors on the wall were mocking her. The air had suddenly become uncomfortably hot for her.

But, her father was oblivious to the situation and smiled at her, “Do you want to accompany your brother? The journey will be long and tiring but I think my little dragon can endure it.”

To the side, she felt Aegon’s gaze study her critically and he leaned forward in his chair awaiting her answer. It seemed that he was mocking her too, so she give him a little kick underneath the table to humble him down. A small groan left his mouth, his purples eyes glaring at her and she gave him a sly smile.

Feigning naive concern, she placed her hand over his and batted her eyes at him innocently, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Rhaenys.” He gritted through his teeth, “Thank you for your concern.”

She hoped that Aegon would stir the attention away from her but everyone still watched her, waiting for her to answer her father’s question.

Her father asked her again, “Do you want to go to the north, my princess?”

“Of course,” she answered back too quickly, her voice cracking with uneasiness. “Why not? Like Jon said, I’ve always wanted to visit the other kingdoms. Why not start with the North?”

The King nodded happily, turning his attention back to Jon, “You will take two kings guards. The kingsroad is safe to travel but you will protect you sister with your life. I can’t have anything happening to my princess.”

Her father stood from his seat, “This concludes this meeting. You may all take your leave.”

As she stood to leave, from the corner of her eye, she saw Aegon eye her and Jon dubiously, before turning his attention back to the king to discuss less important matters. Although the crown prince tried to be discreet with it, she did not miss the small smile that he was trying to hide.

 

 

Her brother was waiting for her in their usual spot, sitting on the red bench that overlooked the Blackwater Rush. The sound of her footsteps made him turn to look at her. Her tummy fluttered with butterflies when she saw him give her a toothy smile. He rose to his feet, embracing her by the waist.

Jon kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back away from her. Regarding her face attentively, he said to her, “You weren’t feeling well today.” She looked down at her feet, playing with her fingers, mustering the courage to finally tell him about the babies she was carrying.

“Yes… I haven’t been feeling too well.” Rhaenys turned away from him, and looked out wistfully on the current. Crossing her arms over her chest, she asked him quietly, “Do you want father to know? Why did you ask him that in front of the council members? You should’ve asked him after the meeting, Jon.”

Jon’s hands grabbed her arms, gently rubbing them up and down at a leisurely pace, the pads of his thumbs massaging her soft skin. He murmured at her ear, “I want him to know. I don’t care if he knows, let them all know. I’m getting tired of hiding us.”

Rhaenys leaned her head onto his shoulder, and she looked up at him smiling, “Sarella knows. She told me this morning.”

“And you’re happy about that? How did she find out?”

She puckered her lips to the side and pointed her finger at his chest, “She found out because of you! She said you give me ‘longingly looks’ at court. I wouldn’t be surprised if all of court knew about us already.”

Jon gave her a look and pulled her closer against his chest, “My eyes can’t help it when my little dragon looks like a vision in those plum, lace dresses that bring out the purple in her eyes."

Her hand went up to gently strike him on the chest for calling her that but he caught her wrist before she could, “Striking a prince is an act of treason. Have you forgotten that, my lady?”

She cocked her head to one side, “You’d harm the future mother of your children, my lord?”

His rough hands gripped the sides of her head, capturing her lips with his full ones, his teeth pulling on her bottom lip slowly, “Never.”

“You were ill this morning. What did Sarella say about that? Did she give you something for your illness?”

“She did. She said that I-I’m...” she stumbled over her words, her eyes looking down at her feet.

“What is it? Is there something wrong?” Jon gripped her chin, pulling her face upwards to look at him. He pressed a kiss to her lips, “Why are you being so timid?”

Rhaenys interlaced their fingers, “It finally happened, Jon.” She smiled shyly at him, “She said that I am pregnant. That’s why I’ve been so ill these past few days.”

She unlaced their fingers, instead letting his hand rest on her belly. “Your babies are here, my prince.”

And for the first time in his life, her brother was at a loss for words. When he finally managed to slip something out he said, “Babies? Are you certain?”

She nodded, “Sarella confirmed it. I didn’t believe it at first because my belly is still flat but she said I’d be carrying twins. Are you happy? Two babies will be a handful.”

Jon grabbed her face, and she laughed against his lips as he kissed her lips, her jawline, her neck and her collarbone, “How can I not be happy? You’re my princess.”

“And I carry your princes or princesses or one of each inside me.”

Jon sat down on the bench, pulling Rhaenys by the arm towards his lap. She gently cupped his face with her hand, pressing her lips against his, marvelling at the plushness of them as he slid his hand down her hip. She pulled away from him, both catching their breath, and she eyed him. How precious he looked-- his lips pumped pink and his dark curls sticking to his forehead-- she leaned down and kissed him again and again until she couldn’t breathe.

“The council meeting… It had me thinking of how well you’d fair in Winterfell.”

She hummed in response. Raising her brow slightly, she asked him, “Tell me, then… How would I fair in the north?”

“I think you’d look lovely. I would like to see you in that heavy cloak I gave you, surrounded by white snow, watching the snowflakes melt on your cheeks.” His finger touched her nose, “I want to see that nose of yours become red because of the cold.”

“It sounds like you want me to freeze? I don’t think your Dornish princess would be able to tolerate the harsh climate of the north.”

“I know you'd like it, after a while, you get used to the weather.” He shook his head and murmured, “I should’ve taken you with me when I went. I won’t make that mistake again. You are coming with me on this trip. ”

He continued, “I want to take you to Winterfell. I want to be with you when you see snow for the first time.” He pulled a long strand away from her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. “I want to kiss you beneath the heart tree at Winterfell’s godswood. And, perhaps, even let the old gods watch us as I take you under the heart tree..."

Butterflies fluttered in her tummy, and she looked away, smiling and blushing like a innocent, naive maiden. She was no maid, but why did he still make her feel like one? Rhaenys rested her chin on his shoulder, her nose grazing against his neck. “Promise me you’ll take me with you.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder, whispering softly, “I want to see your mother’s home, visit her down in the crypts of Winterfell and pay my respects. I’d like to thank her for bringing you into this world.” _Although it cost her her life and many others_ …

She hadn’t given much thought to _that_ until now and her body tensed up at the thought of giving birth, particularly at the immense pain that came along with it. Not only would she have to go through labor, but bringing a child into the world also came with the risk of dying. Lyanna had died because of it, and so had her grandmother. Her birth had left her mother bedridden for half a year, and Aegon’s birth had nearly killed her.

She closed her eyes in dismay, wrapping her arms around her brother’s waist. What if she also died like them? She didn’t want to, of course, but there was always a slight chance that it could occur. Rhaenys’ chin quivered, and her heart sank at the thought of not being able to watch her children grow before her eyes. She didn’t want her babes to be raised by another woman, nor did she want Jon being with someone else.

Jon’s concerned voice pulled her out of her worrisome thoughts. “What is it?” He lifted her chin, “What’s wrong? You’ve grown quiet, my lady. What troubles you?”

She pulled away from his arms and kicked the little rock beside her foot. “Dumb thoughts… stupid thoughts, but they’re relevant...” She let out a shaky breath, her eyes blinking down at him. “I’m afraid, Jon.”

His brows furrowed, and he looked at her, his lips frowning. “Afraid of what?” He tucked a dark curl behind his ear, “You just announced that you’re pregnant, Rhae. What could possibly be amiss?”

“I know… I know, but I was just thinking… There’s a risk of me dying from childbirth. Your mother died from birthing you and my mother almost died, too,” her tone was low and soft. She looked away from the intense gaze he was giving her and, instead, looked down at her belly. Her finger followed the intricate pattern on her Myrish dress and added, “I could die… it’s a possibility and you must understand that.”

Jon swallowed heavily, his voice icy and dry. “I don’t understand you, Rhaenys. Why do you have to bring this up right now?” He rubbed his temple, “I don’t want to think about losing you, not in the same form as my mother did. You shouldn’t be having these thoughts.”

Jon grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him and tucking her head under his chin. “Let’s not talk about this… That should be the last thing on your mind.” He hugged her tightly again, “Yes, there’s a risk Rhaenys, but we will take all necessary precautions to ensure you have an easy birth. I won’t let our children grow up without a mother.”

She nodded into his chest, finding solace when she inhaled his earthy scent with his arms wrapped around her. “I pray the gods aren’t cruel to take you away from me. What will I do without you?”

“Live,” she tried to jest, but Jon huffed with frustration. “You’ll live, Jon… And, you’ll raise our children and watch them grow. You’ll tell them about how much their mother loved them.”

He gripped her waist, pulling her away from him. “Stop that, Rhaenys... You worry too much. Calm down and be quiet, my princess.” He kissed her forehead, "I won’t let you die. You’ll be alright; I don’t want to think about this right now.”

“I’ll try not to die,” she tried to jest again, but failed _again_ when she saw Jon’s lips form a tight line. So, she kissed him full on the lips and said softly, “Alright. Alright... I’ll stop.”

Jon interlaced their fingers, and, for once, she wished she could delve into his mind. What was he thinking? Perhaps he thought she was being extreme and overreacting but these were sane and reasonable thoughts. She eyed the heart tree, and prayed to the old gods for an easy birth, to let her live long, but what she wanted the most were a pair of healthy babes. Truthfully, that’s all she wanted. There was a history of Targaryen women giving birth to dragon-like babies; she hoped she wouldn’t be one of those women.

“Have you felt them move?” Jon’s lifted her up by the hips, placing her on the bench as he kneeled at her feet.

“I thought I did earlier, but now I’m not too certain if it was the babies or me just feeling nervous.”

He rubbed her soft belly and kissed it, “I can’t wait to meet them. They’re going to be feisty little ones, really--with all of that dragon blood, wolf blood and Dornish blood mixed in them. I know they’re going to be a handful but we will love them and cherish them either way. We will be good parents.”

She ran her fingers through his thick hair, “What do you think they’ll look like? I’ve dreamt of having a baby with purple eyes and your hair.”

“Fine by me, as long as they’re both healthy--and, you as well-- and I’m fine with them looking just like you or me.”

He rose to his feet, dusting off the grime off his trousers and took her hand, pulling her to her feet as well. Jon carefully embraced her waist, one of his fingers caressing her cheek. He paused and pulled her head back, his grey eyes studying every inch of her face. When he didn’t say anything for a few moments, she flushed under his gaze. “Wh-What is it?

He shook his head lightly and whispered, “I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really hope that the chapter was okay and readable. 
> 
> And, um, Rhaegar finds out in the next chapter, if you're wondering.


End file.
